1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire chains for use on motor vehicles in ice or snow conditions. More particularly, the present invention relates to tire chains which are quickly and safely installed and removed and are not rendered inoperative by the breaking of a single link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different systems for the installation of chains on motor vehicles have been suggested. The concept of using chains to improve traction in snow and ice is almost as old as the general use of motor vehicles. For example, Bodenstein U.S. Pat. No. 1,123,076, issued in 1914, describes a tire chain system very similar to that generally in use at the present time.
Since that time many different designs have been suggested. For example, Randolph in U.S. Pat. No. 1,320,916 suggests the use of plural tensioning springs to tighten a conventional ladder type of chain. Numerous other modifications in the ladder structure are known in the art. Henry in U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,492 utilizes a cable to replace one of the two long chains which connect various short traction chains crossing over the tire tread. U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,807 of Pool utilizes a helical metal spring to replace one of the two connecting chains. Morss in U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,778 uses a circular section of spring steel. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,808 of Holtz, a ring which is rotatable at a keyed point about 150.degree. away from a break in the ring is used in place of one of the connecting chains.
Safety devices have also been suggested. For example Poli in U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,409 suggests a separate chain section attached to the hub of a wheel and to the tire chain. If the tire chain slips off of the tire, it will be retained by the hub, dragged along and not be lost. Also, various chain patterns for the portion of the chain traversing the tire tread have been suggested; for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,512 of Reyburn.
Further, the prior art has suggested the use of a dismountable hub independent of the vehicle's wheel. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,339,963 of Mahan a hub ring and rim ring assembly on the outside of the tire are suggested. However, since the design requires the passage of the chain through the wheel and most motor vehicles today have disc wheels without sufficient space for chain passage through the wheel, this type of structure is of limited utility. McGuiness in U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,023 suggested the use of an externally mounted disc for attaching anti-skid chains without passing them through the wheel. The chains are the conventional ladder style and are attached to the wheel mounting studs by adjustable arms pivoted to the center of the mounting disc. Weaver in U.S. Pat. No. 1,472,448 suggests the use of a system that does not require a ladder chain structure. The system uses a hook to attach a chain to the inside of the tire rim and attaches the other end to an adjustable latch that is pivoted on an externally mounted hub.